The Raccoons (2020s show)
The Raccoons is a Canadian animated television series produced by DHX Media. It is considered to be the reboot of the 1985 to 1991 Canadian show of the same name. This reboot premiered on Ethan Television Network. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) The Raccoons are back in business, so Cast and Characters Heroes * Bert Raccoon (voiced by Samuel Vincent) The main hero of the show. He is Ralph and Melissa's houseguest and is their best friend from childhood. An energetic raccoon with a lot of imagination, Bert always likes to seek out adventure and to live life to the fullest. * Ralph Raccoon (voiced by Chris Evans) and Melissa Raccoon (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the happily married couple who live in the "Raccoondominium" with their houseguest Bert, Ralph is also the founder of "The Evergreen Standard". Melissa is the more sensible of the three and is always there to give the boys a push in the right direction. * Cedric Sidney Sneer (voiced by James Wallis) - Cyril Sneer's son and Bert Raccoon's best friend, and heir to the Sneer fortune. * Schaeffer (voiced by Brian Froud) - A large sheepdog, who is friends with the Raccoons. He eventually opened the Blue Spruce Cafe and assists with the Raccoons' paper's technical needs. * Broo (voiced by Tara Strong) - A sheepdog puppy who seems to favor Bert as his owner. * Sophia Tutu (voiced by Mona Marshall) - Cedric's ditzy girlfriend, who is a superb swan glider and diver. Neutrals * Cyril Sneer (voiced by Frank Welker) - Cyril is an aardvark, with a long, pink nose, a ruthless and greedy businessman and Cedric's father. Cyril's softened personality has been picked up from the end of the original series, although he is still greedy. He is currently his son's partner at Sneer Enterprises. * Snag (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - Cyril and Cedric Sneer's pet dog. He has blue fur and a nose similar to his owners. * The Pigs (voiced by Scott McCord, Corey Doran, and Terry McGurrin) - Cyril's three bumbling henchmen and assistants. They are almost never referred to by name (although Pig 1 is usually called "Lloyd"), listed as Pig One, Two and Three in the credits. * The Bears (voiced by Alex House, Dan Petrojenevic, etc.) - are Cyril Sneer's additional henchmen, workers, soldiers, spies, etc. * Mr. Knox (voiced by Jim Cummings) - An acquaintance of Cyril Sneer, a southern crocodile/business mogul; he is married to Lady Baden-Baden, and owner of the TV company K.N.O.X. TV. Villains * Milton Midas (voiced by Tyrone Savage) - An eagle business man and scam artist. * Robin Steel (voiced by James Wallis): A weasel and a sleazy con artist who along with his son Rod set up bogus races which are fixed to allow them to claim the prize money. Other characters *Chief Forest Ranger Dan (voiced by Kevin Gillis) *Julie (voiced by Tara Strong) *Tommy (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) Episodes * List of The Raccoons (2020s show) episodes Category:The Raccoons Category:Ethan Television Network shows Category:Flash Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:DHX Media Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Reboot Category:3D animation Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series